Kidnapped
by Tianna
Summary: There is a girl that goes to hogwarts and was kidnapped when she was a baby will they figure it out or not?


Kidnapped  
  
Written By: Caitlin Elise Bower  
  
Prologue  
  
It was 12:00 am in Paris, France. The entire town was asleep, but two people and a young baby. They hid in the alleys and crouched behind trashcans, so they would not be seen. They made a run for the English Channel. They got into a little boat and started to row across. As they did this baby lay sleeping in the arms of the woman.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
10 years later  
  
Selene Yew sat in the front yard of her house. Her birthday was tomorrow and she was thinking about what she wanted. She was going to be 11 years old. She had a list laying on the ground with several things written on it. She was thinking and looking at the sky when all f the sudden an owl swooped down and dropped a letter addressed in green ink on her lap. She jumped up and ran into the house. "Mom! Mom!" She screamed.  
  
"What?" her mother asked as she came into the hallway.  
  
"Look at this!" Selene said as she held it up to her mother the front of the letter was addressed in green ink and it read:  
  
  
  
Ms. Selene Yew  
  
The Attic Room  
  
3304 Avender Dr.  
  
London, England.  
  
Selene opened the letter hurriedly and started to read. The letter said:  
  
Hogwarts School  
  
of witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Ms. Yew,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Oh Mom Can I go?"Selene asked with a big smile on her face. "I guess So." her mother said. "Thank you Mom" Selene said as she ran down the hall. Mrs. Yew is left with the letter in her hand. "We expect your owl?" She murmured to herself. Then she looked out side and saw a brown barn owl. "Oh Great," She said a she ran for a piece of paper. She scribbled down  
  
My Daughter will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sandra Yew  
  
Mrs. Yew Walked to the door opened it and handed the piece of paper to the owl and it swooped away. She walked back into the house and sat down on she couch with a look of surprise on her face.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Birthday in Diagon Alley  
  
Selene woke up on the morning of July 10 with a huge smile on her face. She Got up and changed into her clothes. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom," She said with a smile that showed her perfectly white even teeth.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Her Mom said as she hugged Selene. Selene walked over to the table and sat down. She ate her breakfast and then her mom came in the kitchen with a present. "Hurry and open it," Her mom said, "Because we have to go to Diagon alley. Her mom sat the envelope with the letter and the supply list on the table.  
  
"Ok!" Selene said in very happy tone. She opened the present and pulled out a little caring case filled with Make-up. "Thanks Mom" She said with a smile as her dad walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
2 Hours later the whole family piled into the car and headed into town. "Mom, Do you know where this place is?" she asked is in a confused way.  
  
"Yes, The owl came back with directions last night!" She said.  
  
"Ok, Just wondering," Selene, stated.  
  
In about 30 minutes they arrived in a parking lot next to a large line of shops. Selene got out of the car along with her parents and walked down the street. They walked past some very large buildings. Then Selene began to wonder could they find a wand in these shops. Then as she was walking her mom put her hands on Selene's shoulders and pushed her towards a small pub. They walked in. Selene looked around and saw people in different clothingThen a very tall man entered with a boy. He walked up and stood at the counter next to them. The boy stood next to Selene. Selene turned and smiled at the boy. Then looked back at her mother. Her Mother put her hands back on Selene's shoulders and followed the Man and the boy out the back of the shop. This took a while because every one wanted to shake the boy's hand and Selene could not figure out why. They Finally got out the door of the shop and the man Held out his pink umbrella and tapped the wall in 3 different places. The wall opened and became a doorway. Selene looked in awe as she walked through it. She saw lots of people in funny clothing. They walked with the Boy and the man for a while. Then she turned and said "Hi my name is Selene, What is yours?"  
  
The boy turned and said, "My name is Harry Potter, Nice to meet you,"  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Selene said with a smile. Then Selene was steered away by her mother to go buy robes.  
  
That night when they got home Selene ran up the Stairs and into her room. She opened her closet door and marked off the 10th on her calendar. Then went to bed.  
  
1 Ch.3  
  
2 The Trip to Hogwarts  
  
Selene got up early the morning of September the 1st and ran down stairs. She ate her breakfast in a rush and ran back up the stairs. She got dressed and pulled her trunk out of the closet. The trunk was filled with all of her Hogwarts equipment. Then she pushed the trunk down the stairs and into the living room of her house. Then she sat for about 1 hour. Then finally Her parents where ready. Her dad hauled her trunk to the car. He opened the trunk of the car and put it in. Selene got in the car and they drove off towards the kings cross station.  
  
  
  
When they reached the station Selene's mom handed her the ticket and got her a trolley for her trunk. Then she kissed Selene and told her goodbye and as she did she slipped a not in to Selene's hand. Selene read the note as her mom walked out of the train station. It said:  
  
To get to platform 9 ¾ you have to walk through the barrier between platform 9 and 10.  
  
When she finished reading the letter. She headed for the barrier as she was going she heard a family talking and they had an owl. Selene turned and followed them to the barrier. When they reached the barrier she looked at it and thought how in the world could anyone walk through that it would have to be impossible. Then the Mother of the family turned and saw Selene. "Umm is this the barrier to the Hogwarts Express?" Selene asked timidly. The woman turned to answer just as a boy walked up. It was the same boy from Diagon Alley. "Hey Harry," Selene said with a smile.  
  
"Hey," He replied, "How do you get to the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"You walk through this barrier" one of the boys that was with the woman said.  
  
"Off you go" The woman said as she pushed him forwards he broke into a run and disappeared through the barrier. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked Harry and Selene.  
  
"Yes," Harry and Selene Replied.  
  
"Ok, so is Ron here" She said pointing at a young boy with red hair. "You can go after him," she said as she pushed Ron towards the barrier. He ran and disappeared. Then Harry walked towards the barrier. He started to run and the he disappeared. After that Selene stepped up and ran at it and disappeared through it. Then she all of the sudden was in a new place. She looked around and saw a scarlet steam engine. She pushed her trolley towards it. When she reached it she picked up her trunk and pushed in on to the train. She opened the door of a compartment and walked in. There was a girl in the compartment with bushy brown hair. Selene sat down and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Hi I am Selene Yew," She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi I am Hermione Granger," She said as she smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said to Hermione. Selene reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand it was yew 12 inches Dragon Heartstring. Then she walked out of her compartment and down the hall she stopped and opened the door of a compartment near the front. When she opened it she saw Harry and Ron. She walked in and sat down next to Harry. "Hey," She said.  
  
"Hey," Harry said.  
  
Then Ron looked up at Harry and asked, "Do you really have the scar?"  
  
"Yep," Harry said as he raised up his hair. There was a scar shaped as a lightning bolt.  
  
"Sorry to ask, but how did you get that scar?" Selene asked kind of timidly.  
  
Ron looked up at her and said, "You do not know?"  
  
Selene looked at Ron, shook her head, and said I just found out I was a witch a month ago,"  
  
Harry looked up at Selene and said "I got the scar when I was a baby. One of the most powerful wizards in the world tried to kill me but did not succeed and just left this mark."  
  
"Oh I am sorry," Selene said, "I didn't Know,"  
  
"I know how you feel. My parents died and I did not know anything about me being a wizard till about 2 weeks ago. Then I come here and I do not know anything."  
  
"Yeah well neither of my parents are wizards so I knew absolutely nothing" Selene said as she got up and pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and walked out of the compartment. She walked back down the hall and into her compartment.  
  
About an hour later the train stopped at Hogwarts. Selene got off the train. When she did she saw the man from diagon alley he was screaming first years. She walked over to him and stood there. Then she saw Harry and Ron. She walked over there and stood next them. Then the man walked us all towards the lake. There he told us to get into a small fleet of boats. "No more that 3 to a boat!" He screamed. Selene crammed in to a boat with Ron and Harry. Then the boats started to move as they went under the bridge Selene looked up and saw the first glimpse of Hogwarts castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.1 Ch.4  
  
2.1.1 The Sorting  
  
  
  
The boats moved forward and docked at the shore.  
  
The first years walked up and stood outside big oak door. The man they all know now a Hagrid walked up and knocked on the door. A Woman in emerald robes and a hat to match came to the door and led them in. she led them past the great hall into a room off to the side. " Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will be sorted in to your houses. Your house is like your home at school. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now I have to go back to the great hall. I will come back when we are ready for you ," she said as she turned and left the room.  
  
"I know what house I will be in. All the rest of family has been," He said " I will be a Gryffindor,"  
  
"Well I hope I am in a good house from what I hear all of them are good except Slytherin," Harry said, "and watch I will be in Slytherin.  
  
"I am not sure what house I will be in probably one of the worst ones," Selene said with a sigh. As she said this Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the great hall. One of the teachers set a 4-legged stool with an old hat on it in the front of the room.  
  
"When I call your name you will walk forward and sit on the stool. I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Once you are sorted you will go sit at your house table," Professor McGonagall said as she unrolled a piece of parchment. "Brown, Lavender" A girl with brown hair walked up and sat on the stool. She sat for a few seconds and the hat screamed "Gryffindor!" Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor.  
  
"Weasley, Ron!" she screamed. Ron walked towards to front of the room. He sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head it sat for about on second and screamed "Gryffindor!" Ron Got up and walked over to Join the gryffindor's at their table.  
  
"Voldemort, Cassandra," She screamed. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and sat on the stool. The hat hardly touched her head and it screamed Slytherin! The crowd whispered about her name as she sat down at the Slytherin table. "Potter Harry" The crowd whispered as Harry walked towards the stool. He turned around and smiled at Selene. He sat on the stool. The hat sat on his head for about 2 minutes then it shouted "Gryffindor!" The crowd clapped hard as the gryffindor table cheered "We got Potter!"  
  
"Yew, Selene!" Selene walked towards the the front as she pushed her long black hair out of her hazel eyes. She sat on the stool and Proffesor McGonagall put the hat on her head. The hat was one her head for about 30 secounds then it screamed "Slytherin!" Selene got up and walked towards the Slytherin table. She sat down by Cassandra Voldemort and looked back at the stool. There was a Boy with blonde hair that was slicked back. The hat barely touched his head and it screamed "Slytherin!" He came and sat down next to Selene and smiled. "Hey, I am Draco Malfoy, May ask who are you?"  
  
Selene turned and looked at him. "I am Selene Yew," she looked back over at the gryffindor table.  
  
When the sorting was finished the food appeared on their plates and they began to eat. "Hey Selene," Cassandra said. She had a very small French accent. Selene looked up from her plate. "Hello," She said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hi my name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie or Candy," She said as she smiled at Selene. Selene was not paying attention she was looking and her plate singing softly in an operatic voice. The song went:  
  
Ave Maria  
  
Gratia Plena  
  
Do minus  
  
Tecum be ne di tactus  
  
"Hey! Snap out of it!" Cassandra screamed  
  
"Oh sorry, I am just so confused," She said.  
  
" You can call me cassie," Cassandra said as she looked up at Dumbledoore. He had started to talk.  
  
"Prefects take your houses to their common rooms," He said. Selene got up and followed the Slytherin Prefect. She was talking to Cassandra when Draco malfoy came up next to her.  
  
"Hey, what were you doing on the train with Potter and his gang?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I was talking to them," Selene said.  
  
"Well I noticed you were in the compartment with that mudblood Granger!" He said looking at Selene strange  
  
"Huh What is a Mudblood?" Selene asked timidly.  
  
"Come on you have to be joking, who do you live with Muggles?" He asked.  
  
"Well umm yeah!" She said as she turned her head.  
  
" Come on a Mudblood in Slytherin that must be a mistake!" He said as he walked away smirking. When they reached the common room Selene Ran up the stairs that the prefect said led to the girl's dormitories and walked in. She walked over to the 4 poster that had her trunk by it and collapsed on the bed.  
  
Ch.5  
  
Samantha  
  
Selene woke up the next day and put on her robes. The picked up her bag and headed down for the great hall.  
  
She sat at the Slytherin table. Then Cassie came up and sat next to her. "Hey Wuz up?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Much u?" She replied  
  
"Nutin much here either," Cassie replied. Selene started to eat as Malfoy walked up.  
  
"Hey Mudblood," He said with a giggle. Selene Looked at him and ignored him.  
  
"Hey Draco," Cassie said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Cassie, Why do you hang out with the mudblood?" He asked as if Selene wasn't even sitting there.  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed at him. Malfoy got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Selene saw him snatch something out of a boy's hand. She got up and started to walk.  
  
"Hey were are you going?" Cassie asked as she got up and followed Selene. Selene did not answer her and just kept on walking. She stopped next to malfoy at the gryffindor table. She snatched a small glass ball with smoke inside it from malfoy.  
  
"Hey Mudblood What are you doing?" He asked, as he looked Selene dead in the eyes.  
  
"nothing," she said as she handed the glass ball back to the boy.  
  
` "You will never get me mudblood!" Malfoy screamed as he walked away. Selene turned towards Cassie and gave her a high five then turned back towards Harry. Ron and Harry were standing looking at her.  
  
"Do you know what he called you?" Ron asked in total disgust.  
  
"Yep," Selene said. Then the boy with the glass ball turned and looked at Selene.  
  
"Thanks," He said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome," She said as she smiled at them. "Well I got to go Professor Snape is handing out the schedules and have to get mine. She said as she waved good-bye to Harry, Ron, and the rest of their Friends. She turned and walked back to the table and sat down. She looked down at her plate and all of the sudden did not want to eat anymore. The Cassie tapped her on the shoulder and said  
  
"How do you know Potter?"  
  
"I met him in Diagon Alley," Selene said with a smile.  
  
"I Have a small question. Are you really muggle born?  
  
"Yep as far as I know," Selene said as she lookd over at the gryffindor table and waved at harry. There was a girl sitting next to him that Selene had never seen she was really pretty. Selene turned around and stared at her plate again as she did this she started to sing again. This time the song went like this:  
  
Angus Agnus Dei  
  
Qui tolis pecata  
  
Mundi Dona nobis pachem  
  
Dona nobis Pachem  
  
All of the sudden she interrupted by Professor Snape. "Pay attention Mrs. Yew he said as he handed her the schedule." She looked at it. They had first period potions with the Gryffindors. She got up and grabbed her bag and headed for the dungeons. When she reached the dungeons they had to stand outside and wait for Snape. She was standing and talking to Cassie when she saw Malfoy turn the corner. "Hey Mudblood!" he screamed at Selene. As he said this Ron and Harry came in to view with that girl she had seen at breakfast. They walked up to Selene  
  
"Hey," Harry said.  
  
"Nothing much, this is Cassandra," Selene said.  
  
"Hey," Cassie said, "but you can call me Cassie,"  
  
"Ok," Harry and Ron said at the same time. "This is Samantha."  
  
"Hey Samantha," Selene and Cassie said. Then Professor Snape came around the corner and pushed through the students towards the door. Her opened the door and they all piled in. Selene sat at a desk with Cassie and Harry and Ron sat at a desk behind them. Snape started the lesson and Selene was taking notes carefully as he called on Harry.  
  
"Potter! What would I get if I added a powdered root of Asphodel an infusion of Worm wood?" Snape asked. When he had finished the question Samantha's hand shot up into the air followed by Hermione's. Harry sat stumped. Selene heard Malfoy giggle from across the room. She turned and stared him strait in the eyes and he stopped. Selene finally got tired of the silence and dozed off.  
  
  
  
Ch.6  
  
The First Flying Lesson  
  
"Hey Selene Wake up!" Cassie screamed in Selene's ear.  
  
"Ok Selene said as she got up out of her seat in potions. "What do we have next?" She asked Cassie as they walked out of the dungeons.  
  
"We have Flying," Cassie said. " With Gryffindor."  
  
"Good, Lets go." Selene and Cassie walked out of the Castle and on to the field. She set down her bag and stood there. She saw Malfoy come on to the field. She looked at him and turned away.  
  
"What are you scared Mudblood?" Malfoy screamed at Selene.  
  
"Ok step up to your broom," Said Madam Hooch the flying coach. Selene stepped up to the broom closest to her. "Put your hand over your broom and say up!" Madam Hooch Screamed. Selene put her hand over her broom and screamed "up!" Her broom flew up into her hand and almost knocked her off her feet. "Whoa!" She screamed as she gained her balance. She looked around and half of the kids were still trying to get theirs up. She turned to look next to her and saw Harry standing there struggling just as much. She looked at him and blushed slightly then turned back to her broom.  
  
"Ok mount your broom and keep your feet on the ground. When I count to 3 you will kick off and hover about 3 feet off the ground and then come back down." Said Madame Hooch. "1.... 2 ...." she never got to three before Neville Longbottom kicked off and flew high up into the sky. She screamed for him to come down but he could not control his broom. He Fell off his broom and landed in a heap on the ground. Malfoy and his crew were laughing their heads off. Madame Hooch helped Neville off the ground and took him to the hospital wing and as she did she screamed "If anybody's feet leave the ground they will be out of Hogwarts before you can say quiditch." Then she walked off the field.  
  
"Hey look Longbottom left his Ball!" Malfoy screamed as he picked up the remebrall off the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Selene screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd with Cassie, Harry, Ron, And Samantha not far behind. "Give that to me!" Selene screamed even louder.  
  
" Oh come on Mudblood come and get it!" He screamed as he kicked off the ground on his broom.  
  
"Fine!" Selene Screamed back at him as she launched her broom into the air followed by Harry. They shot up into the air fast as anything Selene chased Malfoy and did a doughnut on her broom hitting him in the head with the back of it. He dropped the remebrall and Harry dove for it while Selene and landed back on to the ground. When she landed Cassie walked up. "Whoa you are good at that, you are almost as good as me and I play professional!" She said as she gave Selene a high five. The from behind they heard a shout. "Potter! Yew! Malfoy! Come here!" Professor McGonagall Screamed. Selene stepped forward and walked with Harry and Draco. They followed Professor McGonagall down the corridors of the castle. She stopped in front of Flitwicks class and stuck her head in the door. "May I borrow Wood?" she asked. Then she shut the door and stood there for a few minutes. Finally a 5th year student came out of Flitwick's Classroom. "Wood come with me." She said as she walked down the hall. She walks into a classroom and then leaves. Selene sat still and said nothing. She looked at the floor. She was sure she was going to be expelled. Then McGonagall came back with Snape. "Professor Snape! These 3 students have done something I have never seen done at Hogwarts before in my life." She said pointing at Selene, Harry and, Malfoy. One of your students would be very good on your quiditch team the other needs discipline!" She said.  
  
"Ok! Yew what did you do?" Snape screamed at Selene.  
  
"She did nothing, It was Draco," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Ok Five points from Slytherin, You may go Draco." Snape said as he motioned Malfoy towards the door. Then he said, "Come with me Ms. Yew," He walked towards the door followed by Selene. He walked towards Professor Binn's class. He stopped opened the door and asked, "Is Flint in this class?" He then shut the door and waited outside. Then a large 6th year boy stepped out. "Flint, This is Selene Yew and I think she would make a very good seeker or keeper on our quiditch team," Snape said with a smile.  
  
"Well yes we do need a seeker." Flint said as he looked at Selene, "But we do not have any other girls on the team."  
  
"So!" Snape screamed, "I do not care! All I want is a good team ok! Good, So tonight you can take her out on the field and teach her the rules ok?"  
  
"Yes sir," Flint replied. Selene walked back to the common room and sat down with a huge smile on her face.  
  
She had made the quiditch team.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Cassie asked as she came into the common room.  
  
"I got a place on the Quiditch team!" Selene said with excitement.  
  
"Oh so cool what position?" Cassie asked  
  
"Seeker!" Selene screamed as she jumped up and down, "I have my first practice tonight! This is so cool!" selene said as she ran up the stair. She sat on her bead day dreaming when there was knock at her door. She got up and opened it. Flint was standing there " We ordered you a broom so we will just explain the rules tonight and your broom will be here tomorrow and you will come the first practice tomorrow night." He said.  
  
"Ok Selene," said as she shut the door and ran back to her bed. She Collapsed on to it and set her alarm before she dosed off. 


End file.
